


when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Dildos, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Evolved Derek Hale, First Time, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Miscommunication, POV Stiles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, References to Knotting, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, supermoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: “Will the supermoon affect you differently?”
“What?” Derek asked from the other side of the couch where he was absently rubbing one of Stiles’ feet as he read a book.
Stiles looked up from the article he was reading on his phone and waved it a little.  “The supermoon.  Will it put kinks in your werewolf mojo?”
Derek rolled his eyes.  “No, Stiles.  It won’t do anything to my ‘mojo’.”
Famous last words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea about the supermoon that ate my brain and kept me up until 2:30am on a work night. :\

“Will the supermoon affect you differently?”

“What?” Derek asked from the other side of the couch where he was absently rubbing one of Stiles’ feet as he read a book.

Stiles looked up from the article he was reading on his phone and waved it a little. “The supermoon. Will it put kinks in your werewolf mojo?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “No, Stiles. It won’t do anything to my ‘mojo’.”

Stiles could feel the sarcastic air quotes, even if Derek didn’t pause in lightly digging his thumb into his sole and hitting a trigger point. Stiles hummed and gave Derek a dopey smile, content to stay in this moment for a while.

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to take dinner to your dad for his night shift?” Derek asked, checking the time.

Stiles looked at his phone and groaned while reluctantly sliding his feet away from Derek. He shoved his shoes on quickly and packed his things into his backpack.

“Talk to you later?” He asked as he dug his keys out of his pocket. 

Derek stood and walked him to the door. “Maybe I’ll see you later,” he replied, a bit cautiously.

Stiles grinned and leaned in for a soft, slow kiss. They were still fairly new together; only officially a couple for a few months despite at least a year and a half of building sexual tension so thick even Scott had enough. He finally threw up his hands once Stiles returned from college after graduation and told each Stiles and Derek that they needed to deal with it. 

_”Fight or fuck, I don’t care which. But quit coming to pack meetings like… this,”_ Scott pleaded with them as he waved his hands between the two of them. 

They hadn’t done either yet. 

Stiles was happy, though. Would he like to see Derek without his shirt more often? Sure. Was he willing to pressure Derek into something he wasn’t ready for? Nope. So heavy making out it was. And even though Stiles could tell Derek was _definitely_ attracted to him in those moments he never stepped over the line and pushed for more. 

He could wait for Derek to make the move and in the meantime, he had his pick of toys to keep him entertained and they did. More and more often, it seemed. When they first got together he was able to get off from the memory of Derek’s beard rasping over his skin and the way Derek’s eyes would flash blue in the brief moments Stiles made him lose enough control to slip.

But lately he’d been bookmarking some more extreme websites offering a more eclectic range of dildos and plugs. Things that made him want to blurt out the question of whether Derek had a knot or… not. 

Derek’s hand was caressing Stiles’ back, getting lower with each pass until they ran over the band of his jeans in the back and got snagged there, edging underneath as Stiles stifled a moan. He wanted to open to Derek and stand here all evening but--

Stiles broke away and nodded. “That would be great,” he said absently, focusing on keeping his pulse even and cock down.

Derek gave Stiles a small smile and sighed. “Okay. Bye.”

“Bye!” Stiles said as he left quickly. 

As he rushed down the stairs to his Jeep he muttered, “ _Dinner for dad, dinner for dad, dinnerfordad”_ over and over because if anything could kill a hard on it was the nutritional values of a grilled chicken salad with vinaigrette dressing on the side for a parent.

“I wonder if there’s a graduated system for knotting dildoes,” Stiles wondered as he got into the car. 

Famous last words.

***

A few hours later found Stiles trying desperately trying to distract himself from thinking about Derek’s dick and websites with gorgeous, thick, veiny-- yeah. It was hard to distract yourself when you were bored and horny.

Stiles turned the TV in the living room off and took the stairs two at a time to his room. When there he closed the door out of habit and stripped down to his boxers. He grabbed his lube and his biggest dildo, setting them on his desk while he did a quick search on Pornhub for something to set the mood.

He was already half hard so he found a video he knew would get him off quickly from experience. It was one that had been a favorite of Stiles’ for a couple years and only recently did he realize the guy looked incredibly similar to Derek. He was well-muscled with dark hair everywhere, although the eyes were all wrong. 

Their beards were so identical, however, that Stiles took the memory of Derek’s scruff on his own skin but imagined it rubbing against the sensitive skin inside his thighs as he was being eaten out, like the bottom in the video. The sounds the bottom was making slid into Stiles’ mind, turning him on and setting his jealousy aflame as he alternated between stroking and gripping his cock, trying to stave off his first orgasm for at least a few minutes. 

He pushed his boxers down and kicked them under his bed, then grabbed his laptop and moved it to the edge of his bed while Stiles crouched on the floor with his lube and the dildo. He slicked up his fingers quickly and worked two inside himself, biting his lip at the slight burn. After the past couple of months he was able to push himself more and more, like an addict needing more and more to get high.

He’d only been able to use this particular dildo once before, wanting to cry at how full he was then. That was a month earlier and since then he’d been waiting to try again for just the right moment. What better time than in celebration of the supermoon?

He lubed up the toy and angled it so it was propped on the floor and worked the head in slowly as his mouth dropped open from the stretch. With one hand he kept it steady and with the other he stroked his cock while keeping his eyes on the video.

The top was licking and sucking at his partner’s hole, making it sloppy and ready for him. The bottom alternated between dropping his head into his hands and clutching at the sheets and was glistening with sweat, biting his lip until he couldn’t take it and started to whimper, then full-out beg for dick.

Stiles slid down a couple inches on the dildo and moaned, holding himself there was he worked his ass up and down on it. He wanted to fuck down hard and let go but he paced himself. He switched hands and used his lube-covered one to stroke himself off, taking note of how he squeezed around the dildo as he came.

He made a mess of himself, getting most of his come on his hand and stomach. He kept the video running while he came down and got his breathing under control. He winced as the dildo shifted in him and Stiles gingerly reached over to his bedside table to look around until his hand closed around one of his midsize plugs. He worked the dildo out slowly, making a forlorn sound when it slid out. He slicked the plug up and quickly worked it in, sighing as it filled him and stretched him more. 

He sat on his floor and watched the video as his come dried on his chest. He felt relaxed and loose, just right to spend a couple hours working himself up to taking the dildo fully and edging himself into oblivion. 

He watched to the end of the video, about twenty minutes, before stumbling to the bathroom to piss and wash his hands. He liked the way his body moved when he had the plug in. He felt like he wiggled his ass a little more, either by necessity or desire he didn’t know or care. 

He felt a lazy smile playing at his lips when he got back to his bedroom. He was going to find another video, something hot with some other Derek-esque hottie and he was going to work himself down from the ledge he was on what felt like every hour of every day lately.

He was thinking about what he wanted to watch and not paying attention to his surroundings. He didn't notice his bedroom curtains waving lightly from a soft breeze through the wide-open window. 

As soon as he closed the door he was pushed up against it, face first. Stiles yelped and tried to shove backward out of reflex but strong hands held him fast. His thoughts were frantic for a split second but then he heard what could only be described as a groaning growl and the tone made him freeze up.

“Derek?” Stiles gasped.

The hard line of a naked body pressed against him, covering his entire height and he felt the light scrape of sharp fangs against his neck. Stiles’ whole body shuddered and he let out a shaky breath.

“What are you doing here?” He continued voice wavering. He wasn't sure if his heart was thumping so hard from the shock or arousal as he felt his cock start to thicken.

“I could smell you,” Derek rasped into his ear. “Through the fucking window, I could tell.”

“I-I'm sorry?”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Derek moaned as he trailed his hands down Stiles’ body to his ass, squeezing them enough so Stiles could feel the tiny pinpricks from Derek’s claws. He felt a tremor run through him again and he leaned back into Derek before turning slowly in his grasp.

Derek was struggling with his beta shift, his eyes fading in and out of the piercing blue and he looked a little hairier than usual. Stiles ran his hands up Derek’s face starting from his jawline to bury his fingers in Derek’s thick hair. He pulled him in slowly and kissed him almost chastely, considering their nakedness.

“Why didn’t I tell you what?” Stiles asked when they pulled apart.

One of Derek’s hands slipped down and wiggled the plug in Stiles’ ass, drawing a strangled gasp out of him. Stiles reached back to grasp Derek’s hand, holding him still. Derek looked straight into Stiles’ eyes, steadily despite the edge of blue around his irises that threatened to overtake completely. 

“I know you want me,” Derek whispered, ducking in so he could drag his tongue up the long column of Stiles’ neck. Stiles let go of Derek’s hand and clutched at his biceps instead, letting his head fall back.

“I can smell you every time we do anything more than kiss. You’re practically drowning me in want,” Derek continued, swirling his tongue in the shell of Stiles’ ear, punctuated by a sharp nip at the lobe. Stiles’ hips hitched against Derek’s and he fought to stay upright while his cock grew harder.

“I didn’t want to say anything but goddammit, Stiles-- I couldn’t stop myself tonight,” Derek slurred around fangs he was losing the war against forcing them back. He grasped the plug and pulled it out slowly a couple inches, then pushed it back in. Stiles gasped and dropped his head to Derek’s shoulder as the plug grazed his prostate. 

Encouraged, Derek played with the plug more, working it in and out of Stiles and figuring out what angles drew the best sounds from him. Stiles slumped onto Derek and tried to open his legs as much as possible to give the best access but within minutes he was shaking too much to stay upright.

“Derek,” he pleaded, looking into Derek’s lust-filled gaze. Derek eased Stiles’ legs up around his hips and easily supported his weight while he kept one hand on the plug, feeling how the flared base felt against Stiles’ skin and how much he was stretched.

“Stiles, do--fuck?” Derek started, then jerked his hand away to hold Stiles at the waist. He carried him to the bed and sat down with Stiles on his lap. Their cocks rubbed against each other and Stiles wanted so badly to reach down and wrap his fingers around them both, to feel the weight of Derek’s cock in his hand.

“Stiles, look at me.” Stiles dragged his eyes up, feeling like he was moving through thick, heavy air. If he had to put a name to the sensation he’d equate it to being high. 

“High on you,” Stiles mumbled and gave Derek a soft smile. Derek smiled back but then cupped Stiles’ jaw and held his head steady.

“Stiles, do you want to have sex with me?” 

Stiles bobbed his head.

“Why haven’t you said anything?” 

Stiles sighed and wrapped a hand around the back of Derek’s neck, just the way he’d come to know relaxed Derek. “I didn’t want to push you,” Stiles said carefully. “Things have been amazing between us and I didn’t want to ruin it.”

“Stiles,” Derek started slowly. “You’re a moron.”

“Hey!” Stiles squawked indignantly. “I’m a moron whose ass you want right now!”

“You’re right, I do,” Derek replied with a laugh. “I appreciate your intentions, Stiles. However--”

“Fuck me,” Stiles cut in, attacking Derek’s mouth and kissing him hard and sloppy.

In a heartbeat Derek flipped them over and covered Stiles’ body, pressing him down into the bed. His cock was hard against Stiles’ hip and Derek seemed to be trying to find purchase to rub against him.

“Not gonna be affected by the supermoon, huh?” Stiles laughed, loud and giddy.

Derek flipped Stiles over onto his front and smacked his ass lightly at that. Stiles cried out, then moaned into his bed as his cock started leaking precome.

“I’m remembering that for later,” Derek croaked, sounding strangled. He ran a hand down Stiles’ sweaty back, over his ass and between his cheeks. Stiles spread his legs enough to give himself a bit of leverage on his knees. Derek’s fingers trailed over the plug slowly, too slowly. Stiles’ cock weighed heavy under him, leaving trailed of precome all over his bedding. 

“Please,” Stiles moaned. It was the magic word because Derek grasped the base and pulled the plug out of him slowly in one go. Stiles clenched involuntarily around it and whimpered when he was empty. He could tell Derek was staring at his ass so he squeezed a couple times and grinned into his arms at the hitch in Derek’s breath.

“As much as I want to spend all night teasing you and licking every square inch of your body I need to fuck you,” Derek said in a rush.

Stiles looked back at Derek and nodded. “God, _yes_. Lube’s on the floor.”

Derek reached over the side of the bed and found the bottle, then grabbed the abandoned dildo as well. Stiles watched over his shoulder as Derek raised an eyebrow while he examined it, then sniffed at it. He looked at Stiles, smirked, then licked the dildo from base to tip. Stiles’ mouth fell open as he watched Derek roll his tongue around the tip and take three or four inches in, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. 

Stiles’ arms were starting to shake and he was half-worried he was going to come without Derek having laid a hand on his cock. He rolled off the bed quickly and grabbed the dildo from Derek, a testament to how distracted he was because Stiles was able to. 

Derek looked forlorn for a second as Stiles tossed the dildo on his desk but then Stiles pushed him back and urged him up the bed before throwing his leg over Derek and straddling his hips. He grabbed the lube and pumped some info his hand to wrap around Derek’s cock.

“I’ll let you eat me out later, I’ll suck your dick, we can do everything else later,” Stiles offered breathlessly. “But right now I need you to fuck me.”

Derek nodded and held Stiles’ hips as he watched Stiles lube his cock up and then his own entrance. Derek’s fingers squeezed spasmodically at Stiles’ hips and Stiles could tell he was itching to touch and attempt to help him but they’d waited long enough. 

Stiles put one hand on Derek’s chest to steady himself as he tipped up and ran Derek’s hard length between his cheeks and over his hole. After a couple passes Stiles maneuvered Derek in and they both groaned as Stiles sank down on Derek’s length. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Stiles whispered as he started to move, head tipped back and eyes closed.

Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles’ chest, letting his claws graze the sensitive tips of his nipples. Stiles clenched around him as he did that and Derek growled. Stiles looked down in time to catch Derek’s control slip completely and he was in his beta shift. Stiles’ cock throbbed and he realized he had a massive attraction to Derek this way.

Derek seemed to be struggling between trying to control himself and losing himself in the moment so Stiles ran his own nails, albeit blunt, down Derek’s chest and demanded, “Don’t hold back. Don’t you _dare_!”

Derek snarled and grasped Stiles again around his hips and started thrusting up, meeting Stiles’ downward strokes. Stiles held on to whatever he could and moved his hips until he found the perfect angle and then Derek was hitting his prostate and making his eyes roll back in his head. 

“There, there!” Stiles gasped. Derek growled again and kept thrusting up, filling Stiles so wholly he was sure he’d feel empty for the rest of his life. 

It wasn’t coordinated or pretty. Stiles was dripping sweat and precome all over Derek and there were tiny dots of blood over Stiles’ hips where Derek’s claws nicked his skin. Their rhythm quickly became too quick and sweaty for Stiles to maintain his position and Derek, seeming to sense this, rolled them over. He quickly found the exact right spot that made Stiles clutch at Derek’s shoulders, digging his fingertips in hard enough that it felt like he was scraping bone. 

Derek gasped, “Gonna--”

“Do it,” Stiles ground out and wrapped his hand around his own cock to jerk himself quickly. 

Derek ducked his head forward and buried his face in Stiles’ pillow as his hips snapped against Stiles’ sweaty, bruised body and came, hot and thick in Stiles’ ass. Stiles groaned and worked his heavy, purple-headed cock until he came between them, smearing come all over his hand and Derek’s abs. 

Derek was still shuddering on top of Stiles when he finally pulled up from Stiles’ pillow, bits of down stuck in his beard. Stiles blinked sweat out of his eyes, then started laughing.

“Did you bite through my fucking pillow, dude?”

“Better than your neck,” Derek mumbled tiredly as he reached down to carefully pull out of Stiles who whimpered both from the stimulation and loss. Derek reached for the plug, added more lube to be on the safe side, and worked it back in Stiles who sighed when it was done.

Stiles wanted to say maybe they could play with biting later but figured he should save something for their next round. At least, anyway.

“S’there a shirt or something there?” Stiles asked tiredly, hand still covered in come. Derek took his hand and wiped it off on his own chest with the rest of Stiles’ ejaculate, then licked the remainder off, making sure his tongue got every bit. 

“Oh, werewolves,” Stiles snorted as Derek turned the ripped pillow over and lay half on top of Stiles so he could wrap his leg around Stiles’ hips. 

“I’ll be careful with my shift from now on,” Derek mumbled, sounding chastised. Stiles whipped his head to his left to look at Derek, shocked.

“Are you kidding? Don’t ever feel you have to hide that with me, in any way.” Stiles saw Derek get ready to argue. “I _liked_ it, Derek. I like all of you, almost all the time.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Almost?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “When you’re not being a stubborn bastard about things.”

“Your pillow talk is so sweet,” Derek replied dryly. Stiles shrugged and snuggled into Derek’s side.

They were quiet for a few minutes, fingers trailing over drying skin and breathing syncing up, and then Derek mused, “So if I told you that since I’ve been able to do a full shift that I discovered I have a knot…”

So yeah, the supermoon _totally_ exposed kinks in Derek’s werewolf mojo. And Stiles welcomed them.


End file.
